Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-5281760-20130328181424
Wow, TWO more deaths? And I thought I was a masochist! :D This story is really amazing; you guys have taken it to a whole new level! Also, since the final chapter might be a little late because as usual, I added way more than I thought I would, here are two sneak previews: “No, you’re wrong,” WordGirl said. At this point, her head was feeling strangely dizzy from blood loss. “You may have gained the ability to become Lexicon’s heiress, but you haven’t actually become it yet. In order to do that, you have to kill me.” WordGirl dropped to her knees and tilted her head upward. “But then you have to give back the GenonaXBS, and you also can’t hurt Queen Islanzadi or Amoratta.” Miss Power looked down upon her sister with a strange expression of curiosity. “How do you know if I’ll keep my word?” she asked suspiciously. Out of the corner of her eye, the superheroine glanced at Jenny, Kerry, and Syrena, the Symbols of Beauty. All her life, she had tried to lead others, but now, perhaps it was time she followed their examples. “I don’t know,” WordGirl declared, “but I’m choosing to trust you. I’m choosing to take a leap of faith and hope against all the odds that you’ll do the right thing. I’m choosing to do the heroic thing and save someone else’s life by sacrificing my own because I love life so much that I want to protect it more than anything. But most of all, despite everything you’ve done, and even if it’s terribly naïve, I’m choosing to love you, sister.” But Miss Power only laughed, a horrible, twisted sound gurgling from her mouth. “As you wish,” the dictator mocked, pulling out her dagger once again and make a grand spectacle of making sure the blade would align perfectly with WordGirl’s tender neck. “Off with your head.” ''---------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Still, her Power's eyes still shone with the same crazed, power-hungry, wicked glare that Jenny had always known. It was the look of the insane, of those so evil that it seemed as if there had been no fall from light, that they had been born of shadows themselves. It was the look of one with nothing to lose, everything to gain, and no limit of cruelty. '' ''It was the look of a murderer. “No! Jenny!” screamed Kerry in hysteria. “You have to get out of there! She’ll kill you! She’ll kill you!” Ignoring the panicked cries of her friends to turn back, Jenny continued forward, knowing in her heart that somehow, this was her destiny, to rise up triumphant against this evil, no matter how impossible such an idea may have seemed. After all, she was not gifted with mystical, supernatural abilities, nor did she possess a deep, hidden power. She was not stronger or smarter or more talented than anyone else. She was not wealthy or influential or powerful. Songs would not sing her praises, fans would not rush to meet her, and history books would not remember her name. She was not special, extraordinary, or important in any way. She was not a hero. She was just a girl, standing alone in the face of death to protect all that was right and good in a cruel and unforgiving world. ''----------------------------------------------------------------------'' So those are the two scenes; make of that what you will. Hopefully, now that my spring break has started, I hope I'll be able to post the final chapter as soon as Easter Sunday.